Alone on Christmas
by One Without a Name
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Isuzu is all alone... well, we can't have that! [RinxHaru] [Oneshot]


It takes place after volume 12, chapter 70. Except that happened in late summer, so... uhm... DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION! -dances- Oh, I had to cut some parts of the song out cuz it was too damn long.

* * *

Black. The horse blinked, brushing obsidian bangs away from her eyes. Better. Isuzu's gaze turned to the window, were snow was falling, dancing in the slight wind. It was cold, her fingers ran up and down her arms but it didn't seem to help. She sat on her bed, she could hear the rest singing carols below. It made her sick, all this Christmas bullshit. Kagura was twice as annoying this year... at least she didn't keep trying to get Kyo under the mistletoe. She didn't even go to Shigure's Christmas party. Hatsuharu and Momiji had gone. Standing, she reached for her coat. She needed air, but knew if she went out the front door she'd get hell.

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please _

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let it go_

_Click!_ The window slid open, Isuzu stuck her head outside. Winter air slapped her cheeks and she pulled her head inside quickly. The snow was at three or so inches and still coming down. Bundling up in long jeans she swore she had never worn before and a black jacket. On her head was placed a winter hat, black with cats ears. Firmly gripping the top of the windowpane she stuck her legs through until she was sitting on the sill, he legs chilled.

_You're giving me too many things _

_Lately, you're all I need _

_You smiled at me and said, _

_Don't get me wrong I love you _

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

A pause, then she sucked in (force of habit—she really didn't need to) and ducked through, releasing the windowpane as she landed on the tiled roof with a dull click. This part of the house jutted out somewhat, and to the left of it was the fence of the Sohma estate. She could jump from the roof to a sturdy branch of an old oak, climb down and be free. But today, both the roof and the tree branch were covered with snow. In seconds of her landing Isuzu's feet were cold, despite the heavy black boots. Here goes everything...

_When we are older you'll understand _

_What I meant when I said _

_"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_so simple and clean_

A mighty jump sent the horse off the roof haphazardly into the snow on the other side of the fence. Luckily all horses land on their feet... well, this one did. Briefly she wondered how she would get back in, but she'd bother with that when the time came. Pale fingers covered dry lips as she breathed, attempting to warm herself with her breath as it faded into the snowy dusk. Rin blinked once, suddenly aware that she was, in fact, walking. Whirling around, she saw that she was no longer in front of the fence that once blocked her freedom.

_The daily things _

_That keep us all busy _

_Are confusing me _

_That's when you came to me and said, _

_Wish I could prove I love you _

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

Cursing bitterly, she turned around and began to walk. Wait... was she going back to the Sohma house for further towards... not the Sohma house? She couldn't remember. It didn't occur to the somewhat entranced Jyuunishi to simply follow her footprints in the snow, and she began to stumble forward—or what she was led to believe was forward.

"Rin?"

She had spun all the way around twice before she noticed Hatsuharu, standing shyly near a tree. "What are you doing here!" The horse spat in an overly-nasty tone, turning away. Think about it, she was almost relieved to see Haru here...

_When we are older you'll understand _

_It's enough when I say so _

_And maybe some things are that simple_

"You're standing in Sensei's backyard."

"Oh..." Spinning once more, she saw that she was indeed standing in Sensei's backyard. The world was so covered in snow she had completely missed it. "What... what do you want?" Suddenly, Isuzu felt sick. She was too worn to be angry anymore, her breathing slow and drawn out. She let out a cough, icy air stinging her lungs.

"I just... wanted to see you."

"Don't feed me that bullshit!" She cries, staring the Ox accusingly in the eyes "Just leave me along! Stay away!" For emphasis, she raised her hand, fists balled. He reached out, softly touching it. Instantly she recoiled, drawing her hand back.

"I refuse."

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please _

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let it go_

"Stop being so stubborn!" She continued, blind to the hypocrisy of her words "I don't want you! I don't care about you! Just-leave-me-ALONE!" Turning away, she began to walk. Before this could be done however, Hatsuharu wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I can't do that." He whispered into her ear, the reason they both knew. In this act Rin made no objection, drawing her eyes closed.

"He'll hurt you..."

"I don't care." Hatusuharu began to rock lightly, still holding her tightly. "You can't tell me to stop caring about you."

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before_

"I can say it, but you won't listen."

"Merry Christmas."

"What?"

"Merry Christmas." Hatsuharu pulled away from her just enough to pull something small and green out of his pocket. He held it above their heads by a red string... mistletoe. Rin turned to face him, smirking somewhat. A look of mock shock covered his face, and Rin's smile on spread. She leaned in softly, closing the gap between then. _Merry Christmas..._

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before_


End file.
